


Gotas de pecado en el Campamento Mestizo

by Abisag_Freiheit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abisag_Freiheit/pseuds/Abisag_Freiheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Alguna vez has deseado algo con todas tus fuerzas y por "casualidad" se cumple? A mí me pasó. Aprendí tarde que todos los deseos son oscuros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yo, como muchos otros mestizos no debí existir.  A veces envidio a Jackson, él por lo menos se mereció la existencia pero ¿yo? Yo debo morir, cueste lo que cueste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Lo gracioso? Tengo amigos que también quieren visitar a Hades y no creo que allá les vayan a dar pase directo a los Elíseos (el paraíso) al contrario, se merecen más que yo los tormentos de los Asfódelos (infierno).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esta historia se basa en la saga de Rick Riordan "Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo" pero los personajes originales así como la trama me pertenecen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotas de pecado en el Campamento Mestizo

Soy Rick Russell.

Y aquí es donde tú dices que te importa una jodida mierda mi nombre. Bien por ti, te adelanto que morirás en medio de tus heces fecales con grasa extra como el asqueroso mortal que eres.

¿Quién me llamó estúpido? Bah, me vale madres.

 

Voy a morir.

Si tú morirás mediocre entre tu mierda, yo moriré como sólo los míos saben hacerlo: asesinados. Pero yo tengo estilo hasta para eso.

¿Por qué digo que moriré?

Me gusta y es más fácil culpar a los dioses (griegos, romanos, egipcios, hindúes, aztecas; da igual) por estos problemas; ellos son los que tienen sexo con estúpidos humanos o espíritus de la naturaleza, y no les importa lo que venga después.

¿Resultado? Nacen semidioses malditos. Como mi amigo Ghan. Como yo.

Tampoco soy idiota, no le achacaré todos mis males a esa mafia divina, porque no todos ellos valen mierda. Algunos son decentes. Ey, finge que no dije eso.

Mmmmmm.

El equipo de caza ya está cerca, lo siento. Y no sólo vienen monstruos peores que los que Suria y yo solíamos enfrentar. Con ellos vienen mestizos ¿Quién lo iba a creer? (¿Entiendes el sarcasmo?), pero ¿En qué momento mestizos de buena madera armaron alianzas con monstruos? Creo que las circunstancias los han forzado. Ja, nunca digas "de esa agua no he de beber", no sabes qué harías tú en una situación extrema.

En fin, me apuesto un dedo a que quienes nos vienen a atacar son los mismos idiotas que desaparecieron a Ghan. Recuerdo que mucha gente dijo que esa desaparición (y posiblemente asesinato) era de esperarse. Yo digo que esa gente vale caca.

\-- ¡Russell!--grita mi centinela, avisándome lo que yo ya sabía, que ellos estaban cerca.

Me pregunto si Jamil ya habrá caído, no es que su muerte valga mucho, al contrario.

Muerte.

Miro el cielo que se alza sobre mí con rencor.... y una punzada de miedo. ¿Sabes? La muerte de la pequeña Karím sí me descolocaría.

Ella con su tonta frase de "hasta las aguas más turbulentas son navegables" que decía mirándome a mí y compañía, se ganó el corazón de muchos. Y Suria tuvo que admitir cuánto la quería. Y por eso yo tuve que admitir que hasta los chicos malos saben amar.

Suria... Suria ¡Cuántos problemas me trajiste, maldita!

Muerte.

Mmmmmm.

Huelo el mar salado desde aquí, y algo putrefacto.

Aprieto los dientes al mismo tiempo viene a mi mente la causante de esta emboscada.

Si puedo, escaparé de los campos de castigo del inframundo de Hades para venir a machacar a la perra de Bernardette, mi masoquista prostituta personal, que no sabe tener la boca cerrada. Por eso digo, no confíes ni en tu sombra.

Tú no sabes cómo odio a la gente, a los mestizos huecos, a algunos dioses y a Dora la Exploradora ¡¿Qué no puedes ver a Zorro frente a ti, Dora, o estás ciega?!

Oh.

Noto que un mestizo penetró mi fortaleza. Sonrío con desdén. Bienvenido al infierno, amigo.

Ya sé, te estás preguntando qué hago aquí, protegiéndome de un grupo mezclado de semidioses y monstruos.

Soy ¿Cómo lo digo sin que suene estúpido? Un, hum, fugitivo, sep el odioso tipo malo de la película.

Para aquéllos que me persiguen soy culpable de engaño, chantaje, robo, extorsión, homicidio (¿O era mesticidio?), eutanasia (o eso intenté) y creo que de robar las gominolas favoritas del señor D. ¿Y de qué más? Ah ya, también por guiar a mis colegas a toda clase de excesos. Y es que mis amigos y yo fuimos muy lejos como para que los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo nos dieran una amnistía como sé que se las han dado a otras ovejas negras.

Conste que yo no soy un total manipulador, la gente es de mente fácil.

Recuerdo que una vez no sé quién me dijo "alguien los va a matar porque les encanta vivir en el pecado."

¿Qué? Uno tiene sus pasatiempos, hay a quien les gusta coleccionar fotos, a otros fastidiar a sus hermanos o escuchar música. A mí me gusta consentirme. No digo que soy culpable de todo eso (¡Mira que echaron demasiada imaginación a la lista de mis delitos!), pero algunos sí son evidentes.

En mi defensa diré que tras cada uno de mis actos había un motivo. Por más estúpida que fuera, obraba con una razón.

Espera.

Los mestizos se acercan con sigilo a mi ubicación, y cuidado, a partir de ahora no tendré mucho tiempo para este monólogo.

Preparo mis cuchillos, listo para morir, porque para morir también tengo una puta razón, no creas que me metí a lo idiota en la boca del lobo o que éste es un sacrificio heroico. ¿Sabes? Los héroes y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. La prueba está en que mis asesinos serán estos patéticos héroes semidioses de pacotilla con los que seguramente alguna chica tonta quiere salir. Lamento decepcionarte pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, yo tengo miles de detalles de ciertos héroes que te pondrían los pelos de punta ¡Y me encantaría ver tu cara!

Pero bueno, ese no es el punto. Ya sabes, estoy rodeado de asesinos.

Y este es el momento en el que se supone que yo debería empezar a contarte mi vida, advirtiéndote que el camino chueco termina mal, bla, bla, bla. Sólo te diré algo: haz lo que quieras pues a mí, la gente que no es Yo, me importa un cacahuate.

No me hago responsable de lo que vayas a ver en adelante.

Te mostraré cada detalle mi vida, desde que di mis primeros pasos (¡Oh, nooooo, no tan atrás!), hasta que morí (lo cual ya sabes que sucederá pronto). Yo no tengo nada qué perder, tú tal vez sí.

Simplemente te pido que cuando llegues hasta el momento de mi muerte, recuerdes que Rick Russell les dio pelea.


End file.
